Reckless
by queengrande
Summary: After years of being happy with my new life, everything turns around when i see the last person i would want to see at the mall.
1. Chapter 1

Ariana's POV

I enter the recording Studio to the smell of popcorn. I glance around and see no one there so I set down my back and head to the fridge. As usual, there's nothing in the fridge. I sigh right as Justin enters the room.

"Hey hey Grande." he yells

I roll my eyes at him. He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I look up at the ceiling and sigh. I head into the recording booth as Justin sits down and presses some buttons like he knows what he's doing. I laugh at him and he smiles up at me.

I'm surprised since he starts playing Pink Champagne which I haven't sung in forever but I go along and sing it. I laugh a few times during the song because Justin keeps giving me weird looks.

I finally finish Pink Champagne as I see Alexa walk in. I scream and run out of the sound room and accidentally knock her down by jumping on her.

"ARIANA I MISSED YOU!" she screams at me

"I MISSES YOU TOO ALEXA!"

We both get up off the hard ground and brush off.

"Why is the ground so dusty?" she asks

"I don't know. We just had it cleaned."

I glance over at Justin and when I do Alexa's eyes meet his and she runs over to him and gives him a huge hug. There were a bunch of screams and I missed you's.

"Ariana?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, since Dangerous Woman came out you think we should celebrate?"

"YES!" I scream

We laugh as I'm gathering my stuff. I see Justin getting his stuff too and I glance at Alexa and she sees too.

"Hey Justin I'm really sorry but this is just gonna be a girls day okay?"

He pouts and slumps his shoulders. I ran over to him and peck his lips. He perks back up and i giggle. I wave goodbye to Justin and grab Alexa's hand as we both walk out to the car. We sit in the back together and take loads of pictures and videos for snapchat.

I check twitter and see all my lovely babies tweeting me with screenshots of our snapchats. Alex and I laugh at few memes of us and I like a few before we arrive at the mall.

"ALEXA OMG!"

"I know! It's your favorite place!" she whispers

We both laugh hysterically. We get out of the car and immediately we are surrounded by paparazzi. I smile at a few for pictures but then cover my face so I don't get blind. We enter the building and I stand still. My stomach turns as I bump into the last person I wanted to see today.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana's POV

I stop dead in my tracks as I see Jennette McCurdy. I try to avoid eye contact but it's so hard because she is coming straight for me. I glance up and give her a fake smile as she gives me the most genuine one and a hug.

J and I used to be the best of friends but after she stole my chick-fil-a once, i've been super mad at her but she says it's not a big deal and pretends as if nothing happened. But like how can you say "nothing happened" when someone's chicken nuggets get stolen? And like I know i'm vegetarian but still, stealing is NOT okay.

"ARI! How are you?" she says

"Pretty good."

J glances over at Alexa and looks her up and down.

'Who is this?" J asks in a sort of rude tone

"This is my best friend Alexa."

"Oh well have fun." J says rolling her eyes and jiggling away

"That was awkward." Alexa exclaimed

"Yeah. Pretty awkward."

We continue to walk around the mall at various shops but finally once we reach Forever 21 a golden light shines upon it and angels are singing in the background. I enter the store to the smell of wet cement and dust. Feels just like home!

I end up buying a few halter tops and a few pairs of jean shorts and Alexa buys an Obama load of clothes. We're laughing as we are checking out at how much stuff she is buying.

We leave the store and go to the food court. While Alexa gets a water and Pizza I just sit there staring at the old mold on the ceiling. It's quite interesting if i do say so myself. It's so colorful and when you get close to it; it has the nicest of smells.

Alexa gets back with a bag of food. She begins to eat when i feel a strong hand clamp around my shoulder…...


End file.
